


Encounters Of An Angel And A Demon

by Anonymous



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1930s, 1950s, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Ryan Bergara, Demon Shane Madej, Good Omens AU, M/M, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just your average Angel and Demon who happen to keep running into each other on earth
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 1st Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there folks, I hope you enjoy the poorly written fanfic you’re about to read but first let’s get some things cleared up,  
> This is not meant to disrespect Shane and Ryan’s real life relationships, I love both of their girlfriends very much and they’re both very sweet  
> Also this is my first fanfic I’ve ever written so if you have any tips they’d be gladly appreciated:)  
> Thanks for reading!

Shane stood, leaning against the ballroom doorway. He crossed his arms as he scanned the room, watching the rich people dance around. The demon sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was sent here on a mission from hell to assassinate the king.  
Shane reached into the pocket of his coat, gripping a small dagger in his hand. He grimaced as the tip of the blade sliced his thumb. He took his hand out of his pocket and approached the king’s table.  
As the king was laughing loudly, drinking and cheering on the dancers, Shane was shoving his way through the crowd of people.  
Just as he was about to reach the throne, hand returning to the knife in his pocket, he was spun around and swung into a dance. Shane whipped his head around to realize he was being waltzed out of the ballroom. He tried to protest but he was already out and onto the balcony.  
Shane turned to the person who had danced him out, his eyes were met with a short man. He had clean cut, black, hair and dark brown eyes. The man had a very nonchalant look on his face. If the demon hadn't have been so bewildered, the man would have struck him as handsome. Shane stared at him for a moment before asking.  
"Excuse me, do I know you?"  
The man gave a slight grin, crossing his arms across his chest.  
"I'm Ryan, and you must be Shane, I assume?"  
Shane narrowed his eyes at Ryan as he hesitantly nodded his head. Ryan shot Shane a toothy grin as he leaned back against the balcony railing.  
"Thought so, anyway, you're here to assassinate the king, correct?”  
Shane took a step towards Ryan, towering over him.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."  
Ryan chuckled and shook his head, a few strands of his neat hair falling onto his face.  
"Don't play dumb, you're a demon sent from Hell and I'm here to stop you."  
Shane rested his hands of his hips, his eyebrows knitting together.  
"Ok you got me, I guess, how did you know?"  
Ryan uncrossed his arms and extended his hand for Shane to shake.  
"I'm an angel who's obviously here to foil your evil plans."  
Shane can't keep a small smile from sneaking its way into his face.  
"Well it's nice to meet you, Ryan the Angel, but if you excuse me, I've got a job to do."  
Shane attempted to brush past Ryan, but the angel snagged his arm. Shane looked down to meet Ryan's gaze. His face had turned serious, his soft brown eyes darkening.  
"I'm not gonna let you do that."  
Shane playfully grinned at him, carefully taking Ryan's hand off his arm,  
"Well I'm deeply sorry Angel, but I'd rather do my job than get yelled at by Hastur."  
Ryan scowled up at Shane,  
"Well I'd rather not have Gabriel give me a speech about doing my job and how it’s my angelic duty and all that bullshit."  
Shane nodded, shaking his head a bit more than necessary.  
"Yeah, I know how good 'ol Gabriel is, he hasn't changed at all has he?"  
The demon glanced over his shoulder and back into the ballroom, he studied the king for a moment before turning back to Ryan.  
"I like you Ryan, so how about we make a deal. We both don't do our jobs. I won't kill the royal bastard, but if someone else tries, you can't do shit."  
Ryan's face changed, he looked at the ground for a moment, clearly scared to go against Heaven.  
After a pause the angel snapped his gaze back up to Shane, a sly smile forming on his face.  
"You know what? Sure, I didn't even sign up to save this asshole anyway."  
Ryan walked past Shane back into the crowds of people, Shane looked after him,  
"Hey wait, care for a drink?"  
Ryan turned around, a fond smile still plastered to his face.  
"You know what? Why the hell not?"  
Shane smiled, narrowing his eyes at Ryan,  
"Are you totally sure? Heaven might get mad. Is this against angel code or whatever?"  
"You invited me!"  
"You could always say no."  
"Shut up, Shane."


	2. 2nd Encounter

This is exactly the place Ryan didn’t want to be, a witch crazy town. Heaven had sent him here to make sure that some random witch was burned but Ryan really didn’t agree with that.  
The witch’s trial was yesterday and she was to be burned at the stake in the town square this morning at 10 o’clock on the dot.  
When 9:50 rolled around Ryan finally made his way down to the crowd of people that were ready to burn a witch.  
The Angel arrived to see a Priest standing up on a stage, beside him was a cowering a lady. The Priest was yelling something about god as the crowd cheered him on, all this made Ryan sick to his stomach. This poor girl didn’t need to die.  
Ryan had decided that this was more than enough and made his way to the front of the group. He stood before the Priest and just as he was about to yell something at him, a tall figure jumped out of the crowd and pulled the lady off of the stage. The people broke into an uproar as the Priest started screeching at the person. The figure swung around to face the crowd, keeping the girl behind him defensively. The man's gaze fell on Ryan and low and behold it was Shane the Demon.  
Shane’s eyes widened in surprise and he gave Ryan a sheepish smile before turning his attention back to the mob of people.  
Ryan let his moral compass take over and shoved people out of the way, moving to stand beside Shane. The girl cowered behind them, shaking and crying. The Priest was now off of the stage and storming towards the pair. He began to yell things along the lines of 'god wants her dead!' and "that's a witch!'  
Shane just rolled his eyes at the man, he had clearly put up with this behaviour before. But what he didn’t expect was for the Priest to pull out a small bottle of holy water and splash it on the demon.  
The crowd gasped as Shane jumped backwards, only a few of droplets of the water had touched his face but it was enough to singe his skin. The demon tripped and fell to the ground. The townspeople closed in around them, chanting 'demon!' Shane kneeled there, holding his face in his hands, a pair of goat horns beginning to grown from his head.  
The crowd started to grab at Shane, shoving Ryan and the girl away from him.  
Before he knew what he was doing, Ryan felt his wings spring to life from his back. He stretched them out wide, his eyes glowing a fierce gold. The Angel stood protectively in front of Shane and the girl.  
"Touch the demon or the girl and I will strike you down with the powers of the Heavens!"  
Ryan hollered into the crowd, his voice booming around the entire village. The town stood silent for a moment before irrupting into a panicked frenzy. People went crazy, some fell to the ground and prayed at Ryan’s feet while other ran for their homes. The Priest was on the ground praying for Ryan’s forgiveness.  
Ryan turned away from the crowd, he picked up Shane before turning towards the girl.  
"Escape town and stay safe, ok?"  
The girl stood there frozen in shock. She gave Ryan a hesitant nod before running as fast as she could towards the gates that lead out of town.  
The angel quietly sighed, praying that she wouldn't be caught by anyone. After a moment he turned his attention back at the townspeople.  
"Go home the lot of you. If I have to hear another word of prayer I might tear my own ears off."  
The people all looked up at him before scattered into the streets.  
Ryan watched them run before using his wings to fly out of town still holding Shane.  
The angel flew until he was far into a deep forest, where he landed and gently set Shane down.  
Shane sat, cross legged on the ground, groggily looking up at Ryan.  
"Thank you."  
He croaked, a soft and genuine smile creeping across his face. Ryan returned the smile.  
"Anytime."  
The demon coughed out a laugh, rubbing his throat.  
“Man, Holy Water can really do that to a guy, I definitely owe you for this one. I thought I was a goner."  
"You don’t owe me anything, it’s fine."  
Shane looked up at him and gasped, placing a hand on his chest in fake offence.  
"I won't except your charity! I'll repay you some day. You have my word, angel."  
"Shut up, Shane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a chapter on the witch trial, and I have more chapters on the way! Thanks for reading :)


	3. 3rd Encounter

Shane sat on the throne of a large castle. In the throne beside him there was the king of the castle he was currently residing in. The demon slumped back into the cushioned seat, putting a goblet of wine to his lips and taking a sip. This was possibly Shane’s least favourite assignment he had ever been sent on. Hell had wanted him to take over the most powerful kingdom in England and start a war with a bunch of other powerful people. This idea was not one that Shane particularly cared for.  
"My son! Go dance with one of the fair young ladies! Im sure they would all love to spend the evening with you!"  
The king cheered, elbowing the demon.  
Now, instead of just having Shane kill everyone to take over or marry into the royalty, Hell decided to take a different approach to this. They had Shane take the place of the prince and take the throne as him.  
The kings son had died very young so Shane had to shape shift to look like the boy for the past 27 years. All this was agonizing for the demon. He hadn’t been able to use his powers in so long and he was dying to tempt someone or use his wings. But Shane put those thoughts away and brought himself back to the present.  
Shane looked at the King and threw him a fake smile, taking another sip of his wine. This was supposed to be the dance where he found his ‘true love’ or something like that. Having to spend time with some random mortal woman was not going to be enjoyable.  
As the night dragged on many women had approached him giggling and asking for a dance. Shane would just look at them, and turn them down. Lots of girls left disappointed that night. After the 26th girl the king was starting to look concerned and slightly annoyed.  
"My boy, aren’t any of these fine maidens at all interesting to you?"  
Shane just shrugged, turning slightly in his chair to face the king.  
"They are all far too loud, I would rather spend time with someone calm and collected rather then loud and obnoxious."  
The King barked out a laugh, patting Shane on the back.  
"I'm sure a lady will catch your eye eventually."  
Shane just gave him a weak smile in response.  
After another hour or so, Shane was bored beyond belief. He just wanted for this to be over so he could return to his room and sleep. He knew he had to get away from the king even if it was for a second. Shane waited until the king was distracted before sliding out of his chair and making his way out onto one of the balconies.  
He stood there for a few minutes, taking in the cool night air and admiring the sky. Shane turned to look back into the dancing crowd. He took a deep breath before merging back into the people.  
As he moved through the crowd he heard people start murmuring about something. By the tone of their voices everyone sounded excited. The demon stopped to eavesdrop.  
From what he could understand another prince had arrived at the ball and apparently he was known to be the most handsome man in all the land and that he looked like an angel.  
Shane took this as he cue to return to the King and see if he could find out more of what was happening.  
As he approached the throne the King looked positively ecstatic.  
"My son! A prince has arrived, you should go speak with him, from what I've heard, he may be a valuable ally."  
Shane turned to look at entrance and he felt his face immediately flareup.  
At the door was possibly the most angelic being he had ever seen, this was probably due to the fact that it was Ryan. Women had flocked to him and were practically clinging to his arms. Shane couldn't say he blamed them. The demon brushed through the crowd, people moving aside for him to get through. Ryan looked up at him, a soft smile creeping across his face.  
"So you're the Prince I've heard so much about, may we have a word?"  
Ryan nodded as he shrugged the women off of his arms. The pair exited the castle and walked out into the large garden. When they were a safe distance from the castle Ryan almost collapsed to the ground.  
"Oh my god, thanks for saving me!"  
Ryan gasped as he collected himself. They were both laughing now and it occurred to Shane that he felt so much calmer out here with Ryan compared to anywhere else in the world.  
The demon turned to the angel and bowed.  
"There, now we're even for what happened in that witch town."  
"Absolutely not! You almost died when I saved you! I could have gotten away from those women!"  
"No you couldn't! You needed the lovely Prince Shane to save your sorry ass!"  
"Shut up, Shane."


	4. 4th Encounter

Ryan flinched as the saloon doors flew open.  
"Sheriff! Sheriff!"  
A young man gasped as he sprinted over to Ryan. There was panic written all over his pale face. The angel looked at him and sighed before setting down his drink.  
"The- The Desert Demon! He just rode into town!” The poor guy looked as though he was about to pass out so Ryan knew he was telling the truth. The Desert Demon was a well known and feared outlaw. He was wanted dead or alive for train robbery and murder.  
Ryan, or Sheriff Bergara, calmly stood up and brushed past the hysterical man.  
The town that Ryan was living in was usually a busy and noisy place. But when Ryan stepped out of the saloon and into the hot afternoon sun you could practically hear a pin drop.  
All the shops and houses had been locked up and people were timidly peaking out of their windows. It felt like walking into a ghost town.  
The only person not hidden away was a figure riding a horse through the streets.  
He could feel the silent prayers of the townspeople as he made his way to the centre of the road.  
He knew that the Desert Demon had seen him when he halted his horse and hopped off of it.  
Ryan was too far away from the man to see his features but he was taken away by how tall this guy was. His stature alone was intimidating.  
The angel gently rested his hand on his gun. It was safely secured in its holster but he wanted to have a hand on it in case this got ugly.  
"You must be the Sheriff?"  
The Desert Demon asked, his voice echoing through the town.  
"By God, I don’t think they could have gotten a shorter man?"  
Ryan gripped his gun a little tighter.  
"What are you doing around here? You have no right to frighten my townsfolk."  
The Desert Demon laughed, resting his hands on his hips.  
"I can go where I damn well please Sheriff! Who are you to stop me?"  
The man was approaching Ryan now, as he got closer Ryan could see the man's face clearer now. Just as the angel was about to pull his gun, he paused.  
"...Shane?"  
The Desert Demon stopped in his tracks, his face cracking into a wild smile.  
"Ryan!"  
Shane laughed as he ran up to the angel.  
"I didn't even recognize you! You look way shorter from a distance!"  
Ryan punched Shane playfully in the arm. They laughed for a moment before Ryan grabbed Shane and handcuffing him. The demon immediately looked alarmed and tried to protest but Ryan gave him a sharp look.  
"We'll talk down at the station. Help me keep my image man!"  
Shane smiled before giving in and letting Ryan drag him downtown.  
As the pair walked through the streets townspeople began to exit their homes to clap and cheer. Shane was smiley widely at the crowd. He was winking at them and he even attempted to bow a couple of times.  
The angel just sighed at the demon's antics.  
After a painstakingly long walk they finally made it to the station. Ryan tossed Shane through the doors of his office before bursting out into laughter.  
"My, my, you really do want to keep your image Sheriff Bergara. You couldn’t even politely greet an old friend!”  
"Shut up Shane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a bit short but whatever I think Desert Demon Shane makes up for it


End file.
